Monster
by EternalStarfire
Summary: Draco is a bad boy. Hermione is not herself lately. What will happen these two lustful teens meet their match? Song by Lady Gaga. Mild Language. One shot. HG/DM.


**Author's Note: **I am not JK Rowling nor am I Lady Gaga. Pity….I'd be rich! Song: Monster by Lady Gaga. It's a very long one-shot.

**Summery:** Draco is a bad boy. Hermione is not herself lately. What will happen when two lustful teens meet their match?

**Monster**

_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sighed. Draco Malfoy was looking at her again. She had half a mind to go over to his table and slap him senseless. If only he would look away! She hated feeling his eyes on her, anyone's eyes for that matter, but the evil man staring at her was probably going to be the end of her. Then, she had an idea. Turning away from Harry and Ginny who were talking animatedly about Quidditch, and ignoring Ron's exuberant eating, she looked straight at the Slytherin table, over Pansy Parknson's shiny head, and directly into his steel-gray eyes. He looked surprised for half a second, then smirked slightly. She glared, he smirked more. She narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows, he wiggled is own pale brows suggestively and smirked...if it was possible...even more greatly. She huffed.

"Oh for the love of-" Hermione muttered.

"Wassat," mumbled Ron as he tore through another slice of quiche. Hermione jumped, she hadn't been aware she had been muttering to herself under her breath, or that Ron had been paying attention. Usually, food kept his attention focused on stuffing rather than listening, especially at lunch. He looked at her expectantly, attempting to swallow a rather large bite. He succeeded before she even answered.

"Oh...uh...nothing." Damn...Draco was looking good this year. It was going to drive her nuts.

"Feeling alright today, Hermione? I don't see a book in front of you, I thought you always studied during lunch hour," asked Ginny snatching an apple from Harry's palm. He frowned then chuckled slightly as she smirked. Then her expression hardened. "Hermione? Hello?"

She'd lost it again. She had fallen totally and uselessly into her pondering of Draco, so much so that she'd missed most of the last two minutes. She'd even forgotten her books that morning at breakfast too, but she'd let that go as her being too tired. She hadn't slept well. Now, she hadn't even registered the lack of her book or Ginny's voice. She was too focused on the Slytherin who was still looking at her. A mental image came up, from the last Quidditch match. She remembered his back muscles rippling under his jersey, his biceps flexing as he gripped his broom and zoomed around. It had taken all she had to pay more attention and support Ravenclaw. But when she'd looked, the Ravenclaw seeker was not handsome in the least.

His eyes met hers again, steel on honey...cold on warm. She shivered involuntarily and reluctantly looked away from his beautiful eyes. Wait....no...surely not! But there was no denying her own self. She loved his eyes, they were so, for the lack of a better word...._gray_, metallic, even. They weren't even as endlessly pit-like as she'd always assumed-no-they were alight with excited fervor, over what she could not imagine. He smiled again. A sexy smile. This time, before she finally turned to Ginny, she allowed a small smile to creep hesitantly across her mouth. He frowned slightly, obviously confused, then smiled back again. Didn't smirk-he smiled, truly smiled. At least for a moment it seemed real.

"Yes, sorry Ginny, I'm not myself today. I'm just a little distracted...haven't slept well what with exams and all." Ginny looked annoyed and suspicious. For a moment, her eyes trailed slightly in the direction of the Slytherin table. She seemed not to see anything.

"Finally, I thought we'd lost you somehow. Gosh maybe you should stop studying so much," offered Harry, genuinely looking concerned.

"Yes well I haven't studied today so maybe I'm ahead of you on that." Hermione smiled slightly, trying to shake herself and the feeling of Malfoy's eyes.

Ron laughed awkwardly; clearly he was as surprised as she was. "What has you so distracted, 'Mione? If it's not school, what is it?"

"You know what Ron? I actually have no idea, " she admitted. Part of herself thought that was a lie; she had at least a hunch of what, or more importantly, who, was distracting her. The problem was, she didn't know why she cared. Or what he was up to. All she knew was that he was Malfoy, and Malfoy meant trouble-possibly evil loads of it. Trouble that she did not have time or intention to investigate. She got up abruptly, and without another glance at the Slytherin table, she bid her farewells and practically ran from the Great Hall.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something as we got down on the floor_

_We might have fucked not really sure don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny called, knocking on Hermione's door. She shifted s few books off her bed and let her in.

"Hi Ginny, what do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You worry me lately...you're so....I don't know...different. What's going on with you?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, anything."

"How well do you know Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny stiffened then laughed. "Not well at all, duh, Hermione."

"You're lying."

"Am not." Ginny smirked.

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!" Hermione looked triumphantly at Ginny, who dissolved into a fit of blushing giggles.

"Alright, fine! I know him...a little! But don't you dare say a word to Ron...or Harry."

"I wouldn't. Now how much is a little?"

"We might have done...some...stuff awhile back."

"Ginny!" Hermione was shocked. Draco Malfoy! Of all people! "When?"

"I don't remember, it was sometime between Seamus and Dean. Months back, probably last year.

"Is he...is he big?"

Ginny looked shocked this time and gasped. "Hermione Granger you are_ not _asking me how big Malfoy's thing is!"

"What can I say? I'm curious."

"He's erm...big then. That's all I'll say. The rest is for your imagination." She took a pillow and lay down on it, curling so she could look at Hermione. "You're not considering him are you?" Hermione sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Maybe. He's certainly got me tempted." Ginny looked surprised, then started laughing again. Hermione blushed, and joined in.

_That boy is a monster_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gods the world was going to hell and it was all going to over soon. Or, not soon at all, not soon enough. Hermione couldn't keep Draco off her mind if she tried. Not as if he was making it any easier for her, what with all his suggestive behavior. Her heart and mind were fried. He was the man-whore of the school, well actually, that wasn't true. Blaise had earned that title, but then again, he wasn't known for his hotness, just his easy bisexual tendencies. Hermione laughed at that. Still, she was slowly falling into lust for the last person on earth that she would do well to mix with. But he was just too easy to stare at. Most of the girls in the school who were old enough to like boys admitted interest and lust for the damned man.

Most of the the boys in the school seemed indifferent, unaware or, in the case of Ron, were insanely jealous of Malfoy. At dinner, Hermione kept her attention on her friends, averted away from the Slytherins.

"Oi! You three! For the love of all that is holy!" Hermione looked up in alarm, and was met with a ton of snarky giggles from Lavender, Parvati and Rosie. She raised an eyebrow at Ron, who continued to seethe. "Could you please _shut up_ about Malfoy's biceps o'er there?" Hermione smiled slightly, and caught Ginny's eye.

Harry laughed slightly, patted Ron's back and offered him more pie. Ron could never, ever turn down pie. He sat down and dug into the slice of pumpkin Ginny handed him.

Hermione finally glanced over at Malfoy's shining blond head, and immediately regretted it. He smirked at her and waved slightly when no one was looking. She couldn't resist, and smiled back, biting her lip. He looked good tonight, his hair was casually falling into his eyes, slightly wind-blown and disheveled, his cheeks slightly flushed from coming in from Quidditch practice.

She sighed once he looked away and reached for her book.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He was dead meat and he knew it. Dammit he was falling in love...lust... with the Mudblood. But she was so hot...not really, he lied to himself. Okay, so she was very pretty, in a simple yet enchanting way. He liked the way her body curved, the wildness of her hair, even the way she pulled in her bottom lip with her buck teeth-not so bucky these days, he noted- when she was thinking. Gods he had been paying too much attention to her. But he wasn't the only one.

Just the other day, he had heard Blaise talking with Nabs about the Mudblood in the common room, and he was just now overhearing Flint commenting on how short her skirt was with Corvin. Corvin wondered stupidly what kind of underthings she wore, and Draco choked on his soup.

"Must _everyone_ talk about bloody Granger today? Isn't there anything more enlightening to discuss?" No one looked surprised, but no one but Blaise seemed brave enough to reply. Pansy simply scowled haughtily in her seat, toying with her chicken with an irritated edge.

"Come on Malfoy, you've got to admit, you're curious about her knickers too."

"I am _not_. Besides," he added as he got up to leave, "she wears lacy undies. The she-weasel mentioned that the other day." Now, the whole table looked shocked, and even Draco did not know what had possessed him to divulge that information. He walked coolly out of the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin Commons, all the way there he contemplated the damned was nothing else for it: he'd have to make her life a living hell, either that or he'd take her forcefully. Or maybe he'd do nothing and ignore her. Eventually his feelings would go away. He hoped.

_He licked his lips_

_Said to me_

_Girl you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said "Boy now get your paws right off of me"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn Granger...you look delicious today...good enough to eat," Draco said as she sat down next to him in Arithmancy. It was the only class they had without their friends or cronies, as most of the class was made up of Ravenclaws, save for them.

Hermione's head whipped around and she slapped him as hard as she could. He winced and held his reddened cheek, cursing her existence silently.

"Shut it."

"Oh come on, Granger you know I'm not lying." He grabbed for her exposed leg. She batted him away.

"Don't you touch me."

"It's kind of hard not to, what with the short skirt and all."

"My skirt is _not_ short," she spat as she reached for her bag to take out her books.

"Yes, it is," he reached for her again, as her hands were occupied with holding her bag," otherwise," he trailed his hand up her warm thigh," I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Sod off Malfoy. And get your hands _off_ of me. Or else. "

"Or else what? You'll smirk at me?" He hit a nerve with that, he could tell. She blushed momentarily, then raised her wand.

"You started it. You have no right to even look at me. So stop looking at me or I'll wipe that smirk off your face faster than you can say Bogie."

Draco laughed, but averted his gaze, "fine, fine, I'll get you later."

"I'm sure," was all she said as the class began.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_I wanna just dance_

_But he took me home_

_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

_We French kissed on a subway train yeah  
_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione walked innocently from the library, heading for the common room, when suddenly her feet were knocked from under her. She was lifted up into someone's arms, someone who clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I told you I'd get you." Hermione struggled angrily in Malfoy's arms, but he just walked to an empty classroom, dumped her on a table and locked the door. He was at the table in an instant, peering down at her, as she got up and dusted herself off.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago," he replied, grabbing her hips and pulling her to the edge of the table. He pushed back her protesting hands, and flung away her robe. He smirked, before cupping her cheek in his hand and leaning in.

Hermione braced herself, not knowing what might come next, but all she felt was his warm lips on hers. When Malfoy kissed her, it was as if her whole body melted, then was lit on fire....a deliciously warm fire that pooled in her stomach and soared to her fingertips and toes. This was wrong, she told herself, but at the same time, it was entirely too right. He deepened the kiss, and they got lost for quite awhile. Finally, the clock rang for eight o'clock, and Hermione let go of Malfoy. He groaned in protest, and buried his head in her soft chest. "Not yet..."

"I have to go. Harry and Ron will wonder where I've been." He sighed in irritation.

"Fine, go. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him again, and ran from the room.

_That boy is a monster_

_(could I love him?)_

That Saturday, Hermione met Malfoy in the Owlery. For awhile, they just sat and talked, but eventually, she ended up sitting in between his legs as he kissed her hair. He had been musing on the fact that though they were opposites, they had a lot in common. She agreed, until he laughed that she should be more evil, like him. She shifted in his arms, and made to get up. He let go for a moment, thought better of it, growled, and pulled her back onto his lap with a mischievous grin.

"You're a monster, Malfoy." He laughed, and wrapped his other arm around her.

"Maybe I am, but you don't seem to mind."

"No, I don't," Hermione admitted, stroking his arms. _  
_

_"_ You know what? I think I love you, Granger."_  
_

The minute he said it, Hermione's brain was a whirl. Did she love him too? Or didn't she? She knew she shouldn't, and by gods she couldn't, oh but how she felt it and wanted it. She knew it was probably the lust talking, but it could have been more than that.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"I'm serious."

"Oh."

"Yeah," he replied, seeming a little unhappy. She turned around, and fixed him with a smile. He looked confused.

"I love you too, Malfoy," she replied, and leaned in to kiss him. His eyes widened, then his lips curved into a smirk as they brushed against hers.

Neither of them knew what might change or where this would go. And right now, neither of them cared. All that mattered was that they knew how they felt about each other now, and that they could be together for at least a while.


End file.
